I think I love you, or is that the griever in me talkin?
by HallyGale22
Summary: The new greenie is just as average as any other, with a role as a seamstress, friends, and a respectable reputation. You'd think that they would fit in. You would, if you thought they were the same, but what if they're the first girl... EVER?
1. Chapter 1 - Greenie

**Before anyone asks, NO, I don't own the Maze Runner Trilogy, and YES this book doesn't exactly fit the plot of the original, but... hey?!**

**This is my first book, and I'm still learning the basics, so I don't completely know how this all works, hope it's okay though xxx 3**

CHAPTER ONE - WELCOME TO THE GLADE

I groaned heavily, and lifted my head from the cold hard floor. I stood up but groaned once more as I lifted my hands to my forehead and felt the sticky blood ooze onto my fingers. I looked around to try and take my mind away from the pain, and saw that I was standing in a large maybe 'four by four' metre metal grate. I looked upwards and saw a small fraction of light that even though it was so far away, still felt like it was blinding me.

I slowly took in my surroundings, making sure not to move to fast. Trunks and boxes lay scattered around, some sealed tight and others open with food like bread and ingredients inside. Realising how hungry I was, I snatched a small loaf and ate it quickly and silently.

As I ate, I began to think of an escape plan. The box wasn't moving, and seemed to be on a large platform surrounded by empty glass rooms. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a woman in one of the glass rooms, except this one wasn't empty – it was filled with hundreds of computer screens, each with the same logo; W.I.C.K.E.D, all showing a grassy meadow but at different angles. The woman had longish grey hair, held tightly in a bun, and was wearing a suit that was grey. Her skin looked tired and wrinkled, as did her eyes, but her smile was slightly crooked and evil looking. It made her look like a demon.

She saw me staring, and smiled her scary smirk. I stared back hard, my mouth turned down, and after a while, she dropped her eyes back to the computer screen.

I turned away from her, and continued hunting through the other boxes. What I was looking for, I wasn't sure. A weapon of some kind?

Suddenly, I heard a creaking noise. A door was being opened. No, something was moving. Was I moving?

I watched as the rooms around me began to sink below me, not before a small white pill was pushed through the grate and into my hand. I stared at it, a sinking feeling that the woman wanted me to eat it.

The box continued to move upwards, I heard sirens wailing.

"If you do not take it, we drop the box." Came a stony female voice that I could only guess was that of the womans. I glanced down at the small round drug lying in my palm.

"You have five seconds. Five, Four, Thre-"

The box stopped moving, and I screamed.

"Too late!"

I swallowed the pill quickly, praying and praying, hoping and hoping. It was then that I passed out.

"Who is it?"

"Who's the new greenie?"

"What does he look like?"

"Could he be a new runner?"

Then I heard a gasp.

"Oy shanks, settle down. We have a situation. It's a girl."

Then I only heard silence.

"Why isn't she talking?"

"Usually they can't stop asking questions."

"SHANKS, could you all stop talking for one bloody second; she's not moving! I... I think she's dead."

In my head I began to panic; _am I dead... If I were dead, would I still be able to hear all of those people talking... I can't be dead, I wasn't a second ago was I... or maybe I... I don't remember..._

I heard more people gasp, and was then lifted into strong, muscular arms. I was carried for god knows how long, until I was placed into what I thought was perhaps a hammock, or maybe some kind of sleeping bag.

"Is she alive?"

"She's breathing."

I sighed a mental sigh; _At least I'm alive..._

"Why isn't she bloody speaking or moving or-"

"She's been knocked out, by what I don't know. None of the other greenies have ever had this happen."

"Can you... you know... fix her, make her go normal."

I mentally glared at whoever was talking.

"No you clunk, we just have to be patient, and wait for her to wake up, could take a couple hours or a couple days. I don't know. Like I said, this isn't supposed to shucking happen."

Whoever was there left shortly after. The boy... I think, who had said that I'd been knocked out stayed with me, checking my temperature every now and then, and occasionally checking my heart rate. It stayed like that for a while, before a new voice came through.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No... I don't understand why though."

"What do you mean? Newt said it could take days."

"Yes, but that's usually if she has been knocked out physically. The girl looks like she's taken something; medication perhaps, which usually would wear off quickly. There's no indication of any physical pain, apart from her forehead, but that sort of thing wouldn't make her pass out, but that looks like it's been there a while, I don't think it would make her pass out now. Anyway, she has been asleep for five hours, not including however long she was in the box for. I can't say for certain whether she'll ever open her-"

"Please..." I murmured. The boys didn't hear me and continued speaking between themselves. "Please... Please..." I sat up right and screamed. I screamed so hard that my voice cracked, so high that my eyes stung with tears. And then I lay back down, saying please over and over again.

"Please... Please I beg you... Mom... Please... Please..."

"What just happened?"

"I... I don't know... Shuck... She said mom..."

I started thrashing, and kicking. I kept screaming, tears pouring down my face. One of the boys put a damp cloth over my forehead, but I threw it off.

"Please..." I started whispering, shaking my head from side to side. "Please... Please don't make me go there. I swear... I'll help, I'll help you. Please... Mom tell them. You don't need to do this. PLEASE!"

**What did you guys think then? Is it even readable? It said on the rules thing to put double paragraph thingys, but I didn't understand so left it as it was. Hope you liked xxx PLEASE R&amp;R – LOVE Y'ALL xxxxx hg22 xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - making friends

CHAPTER TWO - MAKING "FRIENDS"

**Hey there, so... I know in the last chapter I started with death, a bit like when Theresa came up, and I was thinking about that a lot, so I do sort of understand if some people didn't like that, I don't think I did to be honest, but it worked in with the storyline to come. Thank you to those who reviewed, your comments really helped me write this chapter. Everything will be explained in a few chapters as to what just happened, and how it's all sorta messed up at the mo, so don't worry about that. I also know that the whole Newt-Girl glader thing is annoying, I find it annoying too, but like I said before, it all works into the story line – this is not just a romance story. Hope this chapter doesn't bore you, I know there's a lot of Newt and greenie, but hopefully it'll be okay.**

My eyes opened slowly. I was in what looked like a hospital, except the walls were wooden, the floor was grass and there was only me and two other people inside the "building"

"Who... I... What... You... Huh?"

A blonde boy, with floppy hair grinned at me with pearly white teeth. He was about seventeen and had a straight nose with small cute freckles, and greeny-brown eyes. He was tall, but not that tall, and wore a simple plain shirt and brown shorts. He would have been quite attractive, had he not had a gigantic smirk plastered across his jaw.

"Hey there greenie, you scared us all last night."

"Last night... I... Ahhh..." I moaned; my head feeling like it was on fire.

"Easy there, easy." Said the other boy; pushing me down firmly into a strange brown hammock.

"You had a rough night greenie," said the blonde who still hadn't got rid of his damn smirk, "screaming, crying, I could hardly sleep, and the homestead is on the other side of the glade. He grinned at me again, and I frowned.

"Who are you... Who... Who am I?" I said, talking more to myself then the blonde.

"My name is Newt, and this is Clint, your medjack."

I didn't know what a medjack was - didn't bother asking and tried to get up to ask what was happening, but Clint pushed me back further into the un-comfy sheets.

"Nice try shuck, you're not leaving till I say."

I nodded frustratingly, and then looked up at Newt. His eyes glinted, his idiotic smirk wasn't leaving his annoying face. I glared at him, and then paused. "You didn't say who I was."

This time, it was Newts turn to frown, the smirk finally disappearing. "You won't remember your name just yet greenie. But don't worry, it'll come eventually. Everyone is like this for the first couple days. It'll come."

Newt left with Clint after a while, they told me a man named Alby was coming to see me, and wanted to speak with me privately. I tried not to sound frustrated whilst I agreed to wait and stay where I was; I still didn't trust these boys.

I waited impatiently for almost a whole minute before deciding to leave. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but just knew that whatever this place was, it wasn't for me, and I needed to go home.

I climbed carefully out of the hammock, my forehead bursting with pain. I willed myself to stand, but as soon as I did, I crumpled to the floor in a jittery heap, my head going hay wire.

"What the!?"

A tall dark skinned boy hauled me up right, not listening to my protests and screams and dumped me onto the hammock.

"You must be Alby." I sighed.

His face gave no sign of emotion as he said, "And you must be..." he broke off to breathe in deeply through his nose, "the girl."

"Where am I? Why don't I remember who I am? Why do I have to be here? Can I not just leave and go home? Can Clint come back so he can tell me I can leave?" I rushed, a million questions entering my brain.

The boy put his hand across my mouth and sighed as I continued, my questions sounding muffled, however he eventually pulled his hand away leaving me to finish off my with final question "And why do you need to talk to me?"

"My name's Alby." He began. I rolled my eyes, already knowing said information. Alby glared at me, but then smiled weakly. "I'll let you off with the rudeness on the fact that you're new and not happy." I nodded triumphantly, folding my arms, not caring about the pain every time I nodded. "I am the "leader" of the glade. I make the big decisions, the laws, etc." I looked at him carefully, now understanding why he seemed so tired and... old?

"What's the glade?"

"The glade is where we live, eat, drink, work and sleep. It's where we survive. It's our home... _your_ home." I nodded, and smiled sadly. I guess his reply answered some of my other questions. "The glade is all we know. I'll point out the main "features" on the tour, for now, that's all you need to know about it."

"Why are we here?"

Alby looked at his feet, almost guilty; "We don't know. We were put here by 'The Creators'."

"Who are the creators? What do they want with us?"

He raked his fingers through his sweaty hair. "We don't know."

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"We don't know."

"How long do _you _think we'll have to stay here?"

Alby looked up and out of the window, opened, and then closed his mouth. I watched a tear form in the corner of his eye, only for it to be blinked away - he was too proud. Finally he looked me in the eyes and smiled forcefully. "I'll go get Clint and see if he can get you out." He said, not answering my question. He began walking out of the room, when I said quietly;

"Alby... were you going to say forever?"

He kept on walking, quickening his pace; I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Hey greenie!"

"Oh brother..." I yawned, turning onto my side to face the exasperating blonde who was smirking at me. _No surprise there_.

Alby had only been gone for a few minutes, before I had fallen asleep. This annoying toad had just woken me up, and believe me when I say that I am not good when I am forced awake.

"What?" I mumbled angrily. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I can see the drool on the side of your mouth, if that's what you mean!" He sniggered as I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Come on, Alby told me to come and get you, he says your free to go for the moment, but that you'll have to come back in a few days to get your scar stitched."

"My scar?"

"On your head. You have a bloody huge scratch ripped right across your forehead, sorta like you busted your head open. It look really gross too, you can-"

I shoved him in the stomach, not wanting to know the details. "Did you say I was free to go?"

"Yup, although not exactly freely to go where you please, you actually have to come with me, so that I can give you the shucking tour. Usually it's Alby, but I don't think he likes you particularly." Newt smirked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

I shoved him again and he laughed, "maybe he has good reason," he chuckled.

**So... what did you think? Was it too much? I know a Newt love affair can be slightly boring, but I promise you it won't be entirely LOVE love. I'm gonna quit trying to explain myself now, and go grab some coffee, stayed up for forever last night writing this, trying to make it as... I don't even know. Please R&amp;R and have a beautiful Saturday or whatever day it is! xxxxx hg22 xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tour

CHAPTER THREE - THE TOUR

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update - the holidays have just begun and it's my birthday tomorrow (celebration dance everyone ;) ) so I've been chilling at home with my folks. I have managed to write about six - seven chapters now, however I keep changing them around which is why it takes so long to post them. Hope you guys like this one, it's slightly longer than the other two (only slightly) and I want to try and make them longer, whether I will or not ;) Anyhoo, ENJOY XX**

Newt led me outside. Clint had burst through the doors only moments after we had begun to leave, handing me at least six different painkillers that I had to take there and then, to make sure that I didn't collapse whilst walking around the glade. I took them quickly to please Clint, the pain starting to reduce.

Stepping outside into the fresh air, I was... amazed to say the least. We were on the edge of a large square field, maybe three or four acres. Surrounding the glade were four huge stone walls covered in thick ropes of ivy. Between each of the walls were gaps, each with two boys carrying speared poles, guarding. I gulped heavily, and scurried after Newt – not even wanting to ask about the huge concrete barricade.

Dotted around the glade were buildings, maybe ten or twenty, each made of the same wood as the one I was stood in front of. Some couple of them had plaques above the door saying what they were: 'homestead' 'dinner hall' 'bathrooms and showers'. The rest either didn't have them, or I couldn't read what they said because they were too far away. The largest of the building by far was the homestead. It looked like a giant cabin that you'd see if you went on holiday in a forest. It was a bungalow, so there was no upstairs, and had a small decking area out front. Some boys were sat together laughing, but when they saw me and Newt, they stopped.

"Take no notice," whispered Newt, "they just haven't seen a girl in quite some time."

"How long have you been here?" I asked curiously.

"The longest is about three years. A new glader comes up every month via the box, this month it was you, last month it was chuck, the month before was..." he frowned, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I lose track."

"How long have _you_ been here?"

"Almost two and a half years." he replied swiftly, and began walking away.

"Hey Newt," I called, "Wait up!"

The tour began with Newt showing me the four sections of the glade.

"There are the gardens in the east," he explained, "the dead heads which are straight ahead of us, the homestead where those boys were, and the Blood House, which is further back out of sight."

I shivered at the sound of the blood house, hoping I wouldn't have to go there.

"The gardens are where we grow crops, like tomatoes and cucumbers, etc. Every month when the box comes up, we're given supplies, like machinery and ingredients, but never veg. The first few times the box ever came up, it brought with it some seeds. Water comes from pipes that Gally and the builders installed leading to the brook. It supplies the entire glade, and is cleaned by Frypan to make it drinkable. The dead heads-"

"Let me guess," I interrupted, "grave yard?"

Newt nodded, and returned to what he was saying.

"The homestead is where we sleep and all that klunk, don't ask me where you're sleeping yet, because I don't know. Obviously you can't sleep in the homestead-"

"Why not?"

Newt grinned wickedly, "some of the boys, when it gets very hot, like to sleep without much on. I and Alby figured that might make you uncomfortable. But of course, if you're perfectly fine with seeing-"

"And the blood house?" I asked, trying to change the subject before Newt could say anymore.

"Ah, the blood house, that's where Winston resides. He and another kid are in charge of the animals. They give us meat, milk, wool, eggs, and horse manure for the gardens."

I smiled, thankful that the blood house didn't sound too terrible, and that Newt had changed the subject, when he bent down close to my ear and whispered,

"Winston is in charge of killing, which is done inside the slaughter house, and the kid is in charge of skinning."

I shivered and pushed Newt away from me, who laughed out loud. I glared at him, and stamped on his foot. He gave a quick cry, and I poked my tongue out at him grinning.

"What are the giant big walls for? And why the gaps?"

"Ah," Newt looked across towards the wall , his face looking... ashamed? "That's the maze."

My mouth fell open. I wasn't expecting the word maze.

"Maze? Is that why we can't leave?"

"Yeah... Nobody has found the way out yet..."

"Well why do you sleep here, why not just take a tent and camp inside the maze whilst you try and find the way out?"

Newt exhaled deeply, and blew his blonde fringe out of his face. "It's not that simple greenie..."

"Why? Why can't we? Is something out there? Is it the creators? Will they hurt us?" I gabbled.

"Grievers."

"Grievers?"

"Big, bloody, metal, shucking spider looking thingys. They... patrol, the maze. They're basically the creators killing machines. They come out at night. No-one who see's one ever come back without being stung. It just... it just doesn't happen."

I looked at the maze in thought, before saying "stung?"

"Okay, take a deep breath greenie, there is gonna be a lot of bloody information that's gonna spill out of my clunk mouth, so you're gonna have to listen, and listen bloody carefully."

I nodded, taking a large amount of air, and smiled.

"The grievers are a bit like robots, only they're deadly. They have large pointy stingers on their backs, and fly-like eyes. The stinger is how it kills, if it hasn't already with its powerful arms. It produces a 'poison' which starts 'the changing' as we call it. I can't really explain what the changing does, it just... changes you." Newt said, staring at his feet, "It makes you remember stuff, but it puts you through the worst shucking pain you'll ever feel in your entire life. I can't really explain it... Anyhow, to live through the changing, you have to be given the serum, the antidote. The creators started sending bottles of it up after too many of us were dying from being stung. It allows you to pass through the changing, not saying it won't still hurt like shuck, but you'll survive. The only people allowed in the maze are the runners. They get chosen by Alby or the keeper of the runners, by their agilty, reflexs, and fastness. It's a dangerous job, and a lot of people have... gone, because of it."

I gulped, and looked back towards the maze. A couple people were running through it, and I shuddered. Why would anyone want to go in there?!

Turning my attention back to Newt, "Are they runners?"

"Yeah, I think that's Ben and Andrew." Newt answered, who seemed sort of stressed out by the subject.

"Are you okay?" I remarked, his face was almost white.

"Yeah, I just... I just don't really like talking about runners; or the maze..." He said weakly.

I smiled understandingly and changed topic. "What's the rest then?"

"The rest of the glade," Newt smiled at me thankfully, glad that we had moved on. "That's just where we chill, have fun. Some people like to sleep out there sometimes, but for some reason, I don't feel like that's something you'd do."

I smirked at him, and at once lay down in the soft green grass.

Newt grinned, and lay down next to me.

We lay there in silence for a few seconds, before I finally asked my last question, the one I wanted to hear the answer to most "Newt..." I whined.

Newt turned his head and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah..."

"What's for dinner?"

**What d'you guys think then? Please Please PLEASE review, your ideas really help me out, and give me some story line ideas to include - I have one idea but whether it'll work or not...**

**Have an incredible Tuesday, and I'll try and update soon - LOVE Y'ALL xxxxx HG22 xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - First dinner and Roomie

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update – my grandpa has come to stay and it's also the holidays now AND it was my birthday :D Anyways, hope you enjoy – I know its all about Newt again but hey... It's Newt... ENJOYYYYY**

CHAPTER FOUR - FIRST DINNER AND ROOMIE

Newt and I were slightly late arriving at the dinner hall, and so when he sat down at a table, I didn't know where to go.

"Hey, Greenie!" Newt waved to me, "Come sit down clunk-head."

I smiled gratefully and sat down next to him. He was sat with Alby, Clint, Winston, Ben and a boy I didn't recognise.

"How was your first day in the glade?" Clint said; his mouth full of potato.

I laughed at him, and replied "surprisingly okay."

"Newt not too annoying for ya?" Winston butted in.

Newt kicked him under the table, and I laughed.

"Have you remembered ya name yet?"

I frowned, and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect for ya to say yes, it usually takes a couple days - took Minho over there a whole shucking week before he remembered." He pointed over to the boy sat next to him, who grunted at the sound of his name, but didn't look up. He had an Asian appearance, and dark hair that was obviously hair-gelled back. He had supple brown eyes, and chapped lips. He looked tall; taller than Alby, but I couldn't tell whilst he was sat down.

I ate quickly, and left with Alby and Newt, who were discussing where I should sleep.

I wasn't particularly listening. I was too busy worrying about some female stuff. If I was the first girl here, they surely wouldn't have shoes, nice clothes, or even hair dryers. I bit my lip, thinking about the dreadful state my hair would be like in the morning, or the next time I took a shower, and then I gasped.

Alby looked back; "something wrong?"

"Where am I supposed to shower?"

"Outside the bathroom..." Newt answered slyly.

I bit my lip again. I had already visited the bathroom on my tour of the glade, and was only now realising the lack of privacy – there were no walls splitting the showers plus they were outdoors.

"I uh... Are you sure?"

"What do you mean greenie?"

"It's just... I mean... it's not very... there aren't any walls!" I blurted.

"Don't worry, we won't stare." Newt grinned at me, and resumed talking with Alby, leaving me chewing my lip to practically nothing.

We soon arrived at the homestead, and I frowned.

"Alby?" He looked round and sighed, "Newt said I wouldn't be sleeping in the homestead."

"You're not really. You're sleeping in a private part of the homestead. Keepers get their own rooms."

I looked at him questioningly, and he smiled. It was the first time I'd see him with a proper grin.

"Welcome to 'Chez Newt'!" announced Alby cunningly, the smile still plastered on his face, "AKA, your new home!"

"Huh?"

"Hey roomie!" Newt smirked, his eyebrows waggling.

"Huh?!"

"You guys are going to be sharing a room. We can't have you in with the boys, I think Newt has already explained the lack of clothing, and the fact that some boys tend to get... aroused by a woman," I half choked, half laughed as he said that, "so Newt has... generously, volunteered that you can share his room."

"This is the part where you go 'yay!'" Newt said, doing a fake celebratory dance.

I folded my arms, and glanced at the main room door. I could hear boys laughing, and then a bad smell wafted through my nostrils

I weakened immediately, and opened Newts door.

**Hey again, so sorry this chapter was so short, it was actually only 600 word (IKR) but I promise the next chapter is longer, AND, the greenie remembers her name! PLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE review, and um... yeah, HAPPY MONDAY xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Willow

CHAPTER FIVE - WILLOW

**Wow, I'm updating fast... I think I mentioned a couple chapters ago that I've actually written quite a few, I just need to try and lengthen them and make them fit a new story line that I'm going with. It's slightly confusing but ah well. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, I am on my hands and knees begging for reviews right now ;) Anyways... yeah... LOVE Y'ALL**

Newts' room was very simple. I wasn't expecting luxury, but was taken slightly by surprise at the lack of... stuff. There was one small oak wood coffee table, and one small chair. Two hammocks swung low to the floor, and a built in cupboard took up an entire wall. I looked at Newts' face, and saw the hope shining through his skin. He was obviously very proud of his space. I grinned at him cheekily, "I bagsy the hammock next to the window!"

Getting to sleep was difficult that night. My head kept spinning and turning. I still didn't understand why I couldn't remember who I was, or where I came from. Everyone kept saying that things would come back to me soon, but I wasn't sure.

Newt was snoring gently on the other hammock, his back facing me. I watched as every so often, his back arched so that he was curled up in a ball, hugging his knees, but then he would let them go just as suddenly. I smiled, a tear dripping down an eyelash, and rolled onto my side to try and get comfy.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked softly. I guess I must have woken him up.

"Yeah... Well..." I glanced over my shoulder towards him. He was propped up on his shoulder, his beautiful, misty eyes staring at me. WOAH, where did beautiful come from?

"I'm just struggling I guess."

"I know."

After my sleepless night; getting up in the morning proved to be extremely difficult. Newt had to upturn the hammock just to get me out of bed.

"Ow!" I moaned, "I was getting there!"

Newt smirked, and threw me my sweater, and Converse. I had had to sleep in what I was wearing the day before, and wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Has no one here figured out how to make clothes yet? It's not that difficult." I grumbled, tugging the sweater over my head, pulling out a small chunk of hair as I did. I stared at the hair in my hand, only then taking in the fact that I had no idea what I looked like.

Newt watched me carefully, and then grabbed my hand.

"What, Newt?" I cried in surprise, as he pulled me out of the shack and down into the lush grass, "where are you taking me?"

"It'll only take a sec, we have about ten minutes before we need to be at the meeting room!"

"What about breakfast?"

"This is more important, I promise!"

Newt dragged me out of the homestead and towards the Dead Ends, which was a large forest to the west of the glade. It looked very secluded and dark, and nobody was anywhere near it. I was slightly worried about going in there; even though I had no recollection of my past, I felt very connected and saddened by death; even the word sent shivers down my spine.

"Newt, please don't take me in there, I'm not good with grave yards, and ghosts." I rattled, but he just grinned, and pulled me further.

I was towed into the dense trees, my eyes darting all around me. The ground was soft and spongy, with orange and red leaves covering the earth. The trees towered above forming a ceiling of branches. It was surprisingly light, even though the appearance from the outside was so grim. I could hear the sound of trickling water, and then Newt stopped running; so suddenly I actually bumped into him and he glared slightly at me as I shrugged.

He took me through into a small clearing, where the ground had been replaced by a large rock. The trickling sound of running water had grown ever louder, and as I peered over the edge of the large boulder, I understood why.

We were stood on a small stone cliff, hanging only maybe two or three metres above a large brook, that wasn't quite big enough to be called a river, but bigger than just a stream. Fishes played tag amongst the reeds, and a small bluebird was sat on a wooden perch that leant right over the water. It was magical.

"Follow me." Said Newt, I was so entranced I'd almost forgotten he was there.

He took me down some steps that had been carved out of the ground, right down to the edge of the brook. He pointed to the water, and I glanced down at the reflection, breathing in deeply.

I saw a girl, maybe sixteen, seventeen years of age. She had long, breezy hair that reached just above her waist. It was a soft pastel brown, almost blonde and was slightly wavy. She had sea green eyes, with long curvy eyelashes. Her eyebrows were plucked; neatly, and delicately. She had a small pointed nose, and a square jaw line. Her lips were thin, her mouth curved; she was smiling. She wore a sleeveless, black, cropped sweater and some high waisted denim shorts. Her yellow Converse looked a few sizes too small, but were cute and simple. She had thin arms and legs, but a slight curve in her hips. Her breasts were plump, and stomach was flat. I recognised her.

Willow.

"Will... Willow..." I murmured un-certainly, as is the word didn't fit in my mouth.

"What?" asked Newt.

"My name..." I replied slowly, "Willow... Newt, I... I remember... I... Ohhh" I started to shout, almost sing I was so happy. "My Name Newt, I Remember My name, I'm Willow!"

Newt picked me up and whirled me around laughing, my soft hair blowing into his face, but I don't think he cared.

"Willow," he said, testing it out, "It suits you!" after putting me down, one hand still on my waist, the other tugging my hair gently.

I smiled up at him, his eyes pouring into me, but he turned and looked away all too soon.

"We should get going," he said quickly, "we need to go."

I nodded sadly and my heart beat fast as we walked out of the clearing silently, and awkwardly.

**Hello again chickpeas, hope you liked. What do you think of the name Willow? Does it work? Who do you think her "sciencey" namesake is, cuz I have absolutely no ideas! R&amp;R xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Meeting

CHAPTER SIX - THE MEETING

**HELLOOOOOOOO, sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been getting really bad writers block, and then realised that I put something in a few chapters back that slightly ruined my plot... Yeah...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and um yeah... VOILA!**

Newt and I entered the meeting room soundlessly. We still hadn't spoken after our awkward moment in the Dead Ends. The meeting hadn't quite begun, and so we hurried into the room, and took our seats at the back near the door.

The room was a large square tent-like building made of the same wood the rest of the glade was. It had long metal beams holding the wicker ceiling, and maybe twenty or so chairs in a semi-circle around a small stage with a podium. Alby was stood talking to some other gladers, but walked up to the podium as we took our seats.

"Finally Newt, we were wondering where you were. It's good to see you again Greenie. Hope you had a good sleep, and don't worry about Newts annoying breathing– you get used to it." Alby raised his eyebrows as Newt squirmed in his chair. "Anyway, I'm sure he has informed you what's about to happen."

"Um, actually no, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing here." I admitted. Newt grinned at Alby sheepishly, who glared at him.

"This is a meeting we hold with every greenie to determine their role in the glade."

"My role?"

"Your career," came a voice from the front of the room. Minho. He was leaning against the wall; one foot up against it, the other on the cold wooden floor. His arms were folded, and his face was smug as he said; "Although, seeing as you're a girl, I'd imagine you'll get put in the kitchen or maybe with the sloppers!"

In front of me, Gally laughed loudly, whilst my cheeks turned pink. I kicked the back of his chair, which shut him up fast enough, though he turned around and glared at me harshly. Newt glanced over to see me scowl at Gally, and smirked, forgetting our earlier incident. I smiled back guiltily, glad that we were okay again, and stood up.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I think I already know what I want to do as my "role"," I said glaring at Minho. He stared back smirking, his hands falling to his sides, "the only problem is that the job doesn't actually exist yet."

"You mean there's no keeper?" Alby asked curiously.

I still wasn't exactly sure what a keeper was, but I nodded hopefully.

Alby looked at me quizzically, and then said after a moment's thought "So tell us greenie."

"I was wondering if I could maybe be a seamstress."

Minho coughed loudly, trying to make his laughter sound like he just had a bad throat. I could see Gally shaking with laughter and I felt my fists clench.

"I think Willow would make a bloody good seamstress if you dumb shanks would just give her a chance." Newt said, whilst frowning at Gally.

Minho stopped "coughing". The entire room was in thought.

"Willow?" Alby said, one eyebrow raised.

Newt nodded, "she remembered her name this morning in the Dead Ends. Willow."

Everyone was still and quiet, taking in the new information.

"Welcome to the glade Willow." Minho said after a minute or two, smiling softly.

I nodded at him, as a sign of peace, and he smiled again.

"Well, as Minho rightly said, welcome to the glade... Willow." Said Alby stiffly, "But back to your request, why do you want to be a seamstress?"

"Everyone only has one set of clothes." I replied truthfully, and then added with a smirk, "You guys all stink."

In the corner, I heard Minho snigger and even Albys mouth twitched a little.

"We will discuss it later, first I want you to show us what you can do, if you can make a tee for yourself and it's not too bad, then the job is yours."

The meeting ended there, although Newt had to wait back to check on something with Alby.

I walked out into the cold morning air, and bumped straight into Minho. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Hey greenie!" He said cheerily.

"It's Willow," I muttered, "and what even is a greenie?"

"It's what we call the newbies each time they come up from the box, then they become a shank like the rest of us, unless they're shucks."

I nodded, and Minho nodded back; "You like nodding, I figured that would hurt with your... you know." He glanced up at my forehead and then smirked. "I guess it's just your thing, like Clint and his knuckle cracking, or Alby with his sighing."

"You and your hair gelling." I cut, and I could have sworn I saw a faint outline of red appear on his cheeks. "Also, what's a shuck?"

Minho sighed, and tutted, "There's still a lot to learn greenie." He turned around, one hand in air waving, and began running towards the doors of the maze.

"Hey," I called, "I thought it was only the runners who were allowed in the maze!"

Minho turned around, grinned at me almost sadly, and pointed to himself; "I'm the keeper of the runners!"

I watched the guards let him past, and Minho pat them on the backs. At the end of the narrow walled path, he turned to wave at me once more, before disappearing left into the unknown, or at least, the unknown to me. A sudden new-found respect formed inside of me for the lean, Asian.

"Hi." I heard a soft british voice come from behind me. I turned and smiled at Newt warmly, who returned the gesture. "Clive wants to see you about your head..; for the stitches."

I groaned, and stamped at the ground with my foot.

"I can hardly feel it!" I lied.

Newt shrugged, "Not much I can do about it greenie, Clive's orders!"

I glared at him, and muttered something under my breath. Newt grinned, and began walking towards the gardens.

"Hey Newt?" I shouted to him.

"What?"

"Will you come with me?"

He sighed and turned towards me. I watched his eyes look me up and down a few times, before settling on my forehead, and then my eyes. I watched his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. His eyes closed, and then he nodded slowly before coming back to where I was.

He was stood so close that I could almost make out his heart beat. The wind ruffled his blonde hair, but the world felt completely still and I watched his eyes flicker over me.

"I'll come with you."

"Thank you." I whispered, letting the breath that was caught in my throat escape.

**... AHHHHHHHHHHH...**

**The first proper "thang" with Newt and Willow... I know...**

**So, on a more personal note, I have a small request...**

**REVIEW!**

**I have two reviews, and it's almost making me want to give up which is really heart breaking seeing as this is my first ever fanfic. I love being able to see views and that, but it's not the same as a review... so I think we should do a competition of some sort; the next person to review, their name can be the name for the next greenie!**

**But seriously... R&amp;R!**

**xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Balaclava

CHAPTER SEVEN – BALACLAVA

**Hey, so... I GOT A REVIEW! You have no idea how happy that made me, and I was so surprised how quickly it was, so THANK YOU SAKURA, and by the way, that will be the name for the next greenie who will be arriving... god knows when..! Oh, and I will DEFINATELY check out your story ;)**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I just needed this one to go out because this is quite important I think – HOPE YOU ENJOY, talk in a bit!**

"Now, this will hurt, and because the creators are such total shanks, we don't have any painkillers, so your best bet is just to think about something happy like butterflies or fluffy ducklings and just try to ignore it." Clive said, trying desperately hard to look like he knew how to thread a needle.

I laid my head onto the pillow, and squeezed Newts hand tight. He smiled at me, looking a little bit ill, and started to tell a joke about a duckling and a shoe polisher. Clive, having taken over four minutes just to thread the darn needle, finally placed his hand just above my eyes and carefully began binding the cut together. I breathed in heavily, my green eyes grew big as I watched Newt whimper and squirm at the sight. I could feel hot, wet blood dripping down the bridge of my nose and onto my upper lip. Newt handed Clive a red stained cloth, before jumping as the blood splattered onto the floor, and passed out. I giggled feebly, before doing the exact same.

Dreams were my worst nightmare... how cliché!

I lay on the floor inside a tiny metal room that was almost totally dark. I couldn't move; couldn't speak. A rough, disgusting hand covered my mouth, belonging to a small yet incredibly strong, muscular man wearing a balaclava. He threw my face onto the metal floor, again and again. My heart thumped fast, as my breaths became short and raspy. The man heaved, pulling my hair, taking his hand away from my mouth in time for me to scream all the curses I could think of. He laughed throatily, and threw me against a chain link wall. Several other men walked calmly and slowly out of the darkness. They whispered something in a foreign language to the man, who shrugged and backed off. The other men began to advance towards me, as I felt my legs break and tumble to the floor.

My hands clasped together. I think they thought I was begging... I was praying.

The laughter continued, as the punches were swung. My eyes stung with burning tears, until finally, the men stopped. I hadn't even notice the woman enter the room. She looked so out of place in this dingy, dark prison. Her suit was a pale grey, the same colour as her eyes. Her hair was bleached blonde white, styled to perfection, and her skin was light and even; without a hint of a wrinkle. She strode in, the men parted to let her through. I thought she was going to kill me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shrieked, slapping the men on their cheeks, "I told you to knock her out, but not literally. Use a pill or whatever. God..." She bent down and examined my face. I look back at her, my vision beginning to blur into one solid colour. Grey.

"Ma'am, we zhought you vanted somezing different, we zhought-" began one of the men in a heavy German accent.

"Silence!" The woman interrupted, still staring at me, "You thought wrong. Bring Clifford here now." She pointed to a man in the corner of the room who I hadn't yet seen. He whimpered sadly, and the woman smirked. "Get him to sort her out; he'll know what to do." The man stumbled out into the darkness cowardly, as the woman turned to speak to the men who had hurt me. "In the mean time, you boys and I are going to have a little..." she glanced back to me and smiled forcefully, a gleam of evil sparked in her sea grey eyes, "a little talk." I saw her hand sway over a small gun in her pocket, and then finally I closed my eyes.

Gasp. Water. Air. Need. Oxygen.

"Oh my god..." I sat up straight, inhaling every last molecule of oxygen into my lungs.

My head was swimming. I felt someone rub my back, and I coughed harshly. The retreated swiftly, and I head the familiar 'bloody hell'. Blood spouted out of my mouth as I continued to cough hysterically. I felt a bottle being pushed into my mouth and the sound of liquid being thrown down my throat. I gulped steadily, drinking as much as I dared before spitting the plastic out and dry heaving across the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" Newt squealed, staggering backwards to avoid the mess.

"I... What... Newt?"

"You passed out-" I heard Clive mutter 'again' somewhere behind me, but I didn't bother reacting. "You were out for a few hours not much. Apparently I fainted to, but Clive managed to wake me up almost straight after.

I raised my hand to my head and felt the thick stitches along my scar. A piercing pain made me lurch forwards and Newt rushed forward to catch me before I collapsed.

I squinted in pain and rested back into the hammock I was lying in quietly. Newt stroked my cheek slowly and I purred silently.

"You're okay." He whispered.

**Short huh!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and Im still begging for reviews, SO PLEASE DO, it doesn't take long, and just... please review...**

**LOVE Y'ALL xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Ben?

CHAPTER EIGHT – Ben..?

**Heya. So... Before this chapter starts, I feel I ought to make something quite clear else this might not make sense. I still don't know whether I want Thomas or Teresa in the story, which is why some of the things that happen here should happen when Thomas has arrived. I like to think that Willow came up the month Thomas would usually, so um... yeah. Hopefully that sorts out what happens here, plus I kind of changed it around from what actually happens in the book/movie, which I think is a good thing..? Let me know what you think about it.**

For the next few days, I was made to stay in the med-jack hut, at least till the pain reduced. Newt was there almost the entire time, just chattering away to himself mainly. I don't know if he could tell whether I was awake or not. Sometimes he would just look at me, play with my hair, draw circles with his fingers on the palm of my hand. It calmed me down, took away the stress and the pain built up inside of me. On my third day there I heard someone speaking to Newt behind a curtain. I pushed myself upright, which hurt like hell if you're wondering, and heard Ben's name being gasped by the blonde brit.

"When?"

"Maybe a few hours ago, Minho says they got separated, and when he finally found him, he was already..."

"Bloody hell...

"He brought Ben straight back, but then he started... he..."

I could hear rustling, and Alby's face popped round the side of the curtain. He smiled at me, and then said; "Let's talk outside Newt."

When Newt came back, he sat down beside me. I turned over and watched him carefully. His eyes were cloudy, without their usual spark of life. His mouth was rigid like ice, and his hands were knotted together tight.

"What was that about?" I asked gently.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled feebly, not answering my question.

I raised my eyebrow and sighed. "Then don't you worry about it either."

"God knows I'm bloody well trying."

"What happened to Ben and Minho?" I tried to look serious, but Newt just sighed and bowed his head.

"Minho's fine." He replied stiffly.

His hair was sweaty, and pushed back from the amount of times he had run his fingers through the silky strands. His cheeks had bands of wet tears running down them like rain on a window. I'd never seen any of the gladers cry. I bent up and wiped away a tear from his cheek with my little finger, and he closed his eyes, his head still bowed, and I heard the gentle sobs as he cried.

"Newt... did Ben get bit?"

He nodded slowly, and his crying became more muffled as he tried to recompose himself.

"He um... He and Minho got separated in the maze... and um... when Minho found him, he... he..."

"Is he going through the changing?" I said, trying to remember as much of what Newt had told me about being bit.

"No, he's already done it. Clive was surprised at how fast. He started changing as soon as he got back. I didn't know about any of it till it was already over."

"Did he survive?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you crying?"

Newt looked up at me, and another tear rolled down his face. He was beautiful.

"He's gone back."

"What?"

"The maze. He remembered something... and... he's gone back in. Minho ran the entire thing, faster than he ever has before but he can't find him. Either he got bit again and didn't make it... or..."

I gulped, and took Newts hand.

"Or," continued Newt looking dead at me, "he got out and didn't take us."

I stared at Newt. I didn't want to believe what I had just heard. Got away without us?!

"Why would he do that?"

"He remembered something. Apparently it almost scared him half to bleedin' death."

"What did he remember?"

"We don't know."

I nodded slowly, ignoring that sting and sat up straighter. My legs swung down onto the floor, and I stood up slowly. Newt helped, and together I managed to stand.

"We need to go looking for him again." I said firmly.

I wasn't expecting Newt to nod.

"I know, myself and Minho have been trying to persuade Alby all day-"

"Let me talk to him."

"Not that simple Wil, Alby's not exactly your best friend ever."

"Well-"

"He says it's too dangerous, and to be perfectly bloody frank, he's got a point. We just lost a runner; we don't need to lose anymore."

I frowned, and watched a bug on the floor being chased by a snail. The bug was faster, but the snail was bigger. Eventually the bug ran out of energy, and the snail grabbed him.

"Aren't snails vegetarians..." I murmured.

"What?"

"Snails. Aren't they usually vegetarian?"

"Yeah..." Newt replied questioningly.

The snail finished eating the bug, and continued its way across the ground. There were loads of other bugs, but it didn't even try and get them. It had only wanted one bug. A specific bug.

"Newt, we need to persuade Alby."

"He already said no, we can't lose anymore-"

"I know, but what if we went. A runner or two could come with us, to show the way, but there would still be enough runners back at the glade that if everything went wrong, the glade would still be okay."

"I don't understand..."

"Newt," I said frustratingly, "What if you and me, maybe a few others like Clive and Winston, and maybe Minho if he's up for it, could go into the maze and try and find Ben. He needs our help."

"Listen to me." Newt grabbed my hands firmly in his, his eyes were completely serious, and his cheeks looked like he'd never even seen rain. "This kind of thing happens. When we have to banish people, the next day the runners might not see him, but in a few days, they might find a shirt, or a hand-" I opened my eyes wide and dry heaved across the bed. Newt didn't even blink. "This happens greenie, we deal with it, and we don't lose anymore lives because of it." He let go of my hands, and began striding away. "I don't need you dying on me."

"Newt!"

He turned around, and looked at me emotionless. He looked... like nothing. Not even ordinary. Like he had been sucked from everything, and there was no life left in him.

"You don't do anything." He said calmly. "Don't go near the maze. Please."

"Can you think about it?" I pleaded.

My answer was just the echoing footsteps as he marched out of the hut.

**Well... yeah... Benny Boy's gone for a wandering in the maze. **

**Please review, it makes me feel super happy when I see that someone's reviewed, and um... yahhhh, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE AN INCREDIBLE SATURDAY**

**xxxxxHGxxxxx**

**Oh, thank you to Sakura again for reviewing – you literally made my day (and yes, you guessed right; girl!) plus I got a favourite which was pretty exciting so thank you Leanne97, that was really nice of you!**

**THANK YOU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9 - One Month Later

**CHAPTER NINE – ONE MONTH LATER**

**So I am officially the worst updater in the ENTIRE universe. Sorry about that...**

**I'll be surprised if you guys are still reading this it's been so long.**

**ANYWAYS, my reasons are as follows:**

**...**

**Okay, so maybe I don't have a reason, I just haven't really had much time (liar...) and I've been really sick (pants on fire) and I've just had a really bad case of writers block.**

**BUT – I have FINALLY written this chapter, which has probably been the hardest chapter to write so far apart from chapter one.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYYYYYYY**

"Get up greenie!" Clive instructed, throwing the sheets off my body, and passing me a pill. I took it quickly with a glass of water, and swung my legs across the hammock.

"Am I getting out?" I asked, putting my now dusty brown sneakers onto my feet.

"Yeah, earlier then I'd prefer, but Alby's orders; big day greenie!"

"Willow," I muttered, before standing up, grabbing my sweater, and leaving the med-jack hut that I had come to hate so much.

Newt was waiting for me on the grass. He looked up at me and grinned. I smiled, glad that he had forgotten our argument about Ben.

"Big day Wil,"

"Yeah I heard."

He punched me lightly on the shoulder, "You want some breakfast? On a very special day each month, Frypan makes the most incredible strawberry tarts you'll ever taste."

"So why the tarts?" I asked in the dining hall.

"Like I said Wil, big day!"

"What do you mean?"

Newt swallowed another bite of the cake, "How long you been here greenie!" He sprayed.

"Ewww," I cringed, as bits of pastry flew across my face, "You're disgusting!"

Newt shrugged, and bit into the side of the cake.

"Uhh," I said flustered, "I don't know, a month I guess."

"Exactly."

"Newt, where are we going?" I moaned, as Newt pulled me across the glade, like when he took me to the brook. "I just got spat on with tarts, what if it's in my hair? I need to shower!"

"Shower later. Come on!"

The most intense screeching noise started somewhere under the ground. Almost gave me a heart attack.

"What the hell?" I screamed, and the noise got louder and louder. Gladers were crowding around the box, pushing each other trying to get as close as possible. "Newt, what's happening?"

"You're not the greenie anymore Wil."

"Who is it?"

"This one a girl aswell?"

"Is it just me who sees an empty box?"

"No, look there's someone in the corner Fry,"

"Oh yeah, I see-"

"GIRL!"

Newt grinned at me, let go of my hand and jumped into the box. I stood outside of the small crowd, waiting to see who the new greenie was. I heard a few whistles as Newt clambered out of the box, and a small skinny girl followed.

"Why are none of the girls who come ever hot?" Gally smirked. "But she's definitely better

I shot him a wicked face, that made him stop smiling, and Minho laughed at his sudden loss of hilarity.

"I was just saying..." Gally grumbled.

"Well don't!" I glared.

The girl was had chocolate brown hair in a long plait that wound round her head in a bun. She had fierce black eyes, and dark skin. She was short but scrawny and was wearing a yellow romper. Her face was round, and lips were full and chapped.

Newt lead her forwards out of the crowd. She stared around at everyone, who were eyeing her up and down. Admittedly so was I. Her eyes peered fearfully yet angrily, until she finally spotted me. She cocked her head, and then looked round once more.

"Why..." she whispered to me.

"We're all asking the same question." I smiled.

Eventually the gladers began to leave. Newt, myself and Alby stayed with the girl, who hadn't spoken since she asked me why.

"What do we do with her?" I asked.

"I don't know. She could probably take Ben's hammock and maybe go with Minho..."

"Not sleeping arrangements you clunk." Alby said, whacking Newt round the head playfully.

"Well sorry" Smirked Newt.

"Can you talk?" Alby asked the girl.

"You know she can." I replied exasperatingly.

"Yes," glared Alby, "but can she talk for us now?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on." The girl glowered, so quietly that Newt asked her to repeat, which she did stiffly.

"Why am I here, who are you, why don't I know who I am?"

"All in good time love." Smirked Newt.

The girl smiled back, before taking his arm, and twisting harder than I think Gally could.

"Call me love you English twit, and I'll take your arm off." She hissed.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Alby hurriedly, "Rule number one in the glade; never, EVER, harm another glader."

The girl just glared at Newt, before returning to Alby.

"Answer my questions dumbass. I'm not listening to your stupid rules, it's not like I'm staying here."

I stifled a laugh, and Newt trod on my foot.

Alby raised his eyebrows, and then said suggestively; "Maybe Newt could take Willow to the dead heads to relax for a while, hmm?"

Newt grinned, saluted and took my arm.

"Come on m'lady."

"You know their names?" The girl questioned.

"You'll remember it in a few days." Alby assured.

"Will I remember anything else?"

"No."

"So, what do you think of the new greenie?" I said, as we walked through the tree line.

"She's okay I guess, bit full on."

"Yeah, is your arm okay?"

"It's fine."

"I like her hair."

"Her hair?"

"Yeah; the way it was up in the bun thing. I would try, but I don't even think my hair's long enough."

"I suppose it was alright, yeah..."

We trudged on awkwardly, till we arrived at the brook.

"You know how to skim stones?" Newt asked. I shook my head. "I can teach you?"

**I know. It was short. But when I was writing it, it felt a lot longer (believe me)**

**So the greenie has arrived, and those who read the comments will already know her name.**

**TALKING OF COMMENTS, please comment, and favourite and all the other stuff that's possible because it makes me the happiest person in the entire world and... I mean... just please do!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL... WHATEVER DAY IT IS... MONDAY? TUESDAY... I DONT KNOW..**

**xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Noodle Night

**Hello lovelies. Updating sooner than I expected, and probably sooner than you guys expected considering last time. So this chapter is... I mean it's okay. I hope you like it, and thank you to Sakura – can't believe your still reading even though I didn't upload a chapter in like, three weeks. Anyhoo, yeah... TADA!**

CHAPTER TEN – NOODLE NIGHT

"Find the flattest stone possible," Newt instructed, whilst scouring the ground, "It needs to be smooth and almost slippery, and then when you do find one," He turned around, with a couple pebbles in his palm, and gave them to me, "you then take it between your thumb and index finger, and try to spin it across the water. Get quite low, but not low enough that your hand is only just above the brook. Swing your arm, and let go."

"Okay, so... like that?" I said, as my stone splashed into the water.

"Um, no... not quite!"

"What about like this?"

"Don't throw it downwards, let it just glide almost completely straight in front of you." He found another pebble and demonstrated. "Wow... I've never gotten seven bounces before!" He admitted proudly.

"I've never gotten more than one!" I laughed.

"You'll get there, you just need to practise. Anyway, we probably ought to go, I don't know about you, but I want to find out how the greenie is doing with Alby."

**(I don't know whether you've noticed, but doing paragraphs is really hard on fanfiction, so I'm gonna try doing those stars this chapter, and see whether they work any better xx, Sorry for interrupting the story XD)**

"Newt," Alby called, as we stepped out into the glade. He was still with the girl, who had her arms folded and her mouth faced down. "Can you come here a second?"

Newt turned and smiled. I nodded and he set off towards Alby, as I began making my way towards the homestead. I needed to make some plans for the shirt.

The afternoon turned to evening all too soon. Newt had come and gone a couple times, explaining how frustrating the new greenie was.

"I mean, she's honestly worst than Jeff was," He groaned, blowing his fringe out from his face, "He was as calm as a rainbow compared to this bloody nightmare."

My t-shirt was coming on nicely. The box had come up with a bunch of supplies, and to be frank, it didn't surprise me that there was a needle, some yarn, and some dyes. The people who sent us here probably watched us all the time, and almost certainly knew about the meeting. I'd gone to the slaughter house and found some old wool that Winston was happy to let me take. I'd then tried to find Gally to ask him to make me a wheel, but apparently he didn't want to see me (I wonder why?) so I'd just taken the wool to the deadheads, washed it in the stream, and was now in the process of dying it a pastel lilac back in Newts room. My hands were completely purple, but I was so determined to finish that I didn't care.

"Hey- Ouch, how does Newt survive with such a low door frame?"

"Hey Minho," I said, without turning around.

"What'cha doing?" He said, as I listened to the creak of a hammock as he sat down.

"Just dying some wool."

"Looks more like you're dying the wall!" He laughed, as I looked up and groaned at the once brown wood that was now totally splattered with dye.

"Ugh.." I moaned, "Now I have to clean that as well. Don't suppose you know what cleans stains off walls do you?"

"Nope, though Clint might."

"Could you try and be, for once, a gentleman and go ask him?" I pleaded, as I banged my head against the wood in frustration.

"Sorry shank, I want food, and Frypan made noodles tonight."

I groaned again, and heaved myself off the floor. "Newt will literally kill me." I sighed, gathering up the half-coloured wool in a bundle, and then dumping it on my hammock.

"Yeah... anyway, I'm going to the dinner hall, you coming?"

"Well, I might as well, Clint is probably there. Although so will Newt."

"Nah, he's out on baggers duty at the moment."

I looked up, and cocked my head to one side.

"Nick, you know him right?" I shook my head. "He's the keeper of the baggers; big shank, dark hair?" My face stayed blank like a maths test paper, "you'd know who I was talking about if you saw him. Anyways, yesterday he punched Gally right in the forehead." I laughed.

"He probably had it coming, what had he done?"

"Not much. Just being Gally." I laughed again. "So Nick got put in the slammer for that night and tonight; I think he gets let out tomorrow morning."

"The slammer?"

"Honestly! Newt didn't exactly give you the best tour ever did he, the shuck that he is." I shrugged as we both walked out of the homestead and towards the dinner hall.

"The slammer is where we put people if they go against the rules. Depending on what they've done will determine how long they have to be in."

"So it's jail?"

"Pretty much she-bean."

Inside the hall, I found Clint pretty easily. He was with Jeff and Winston, who greeted us as we sat down.

"Clint," I asked, winding some noodles round my fork, "You don't happen to have some kind of magical cleaning liquid stuff do you?"

"What for?"

"Spilt some dye." I mumbled with my mouth full.

"You should have seen her face when she looked up and saw a bright purple wall!" Minho smirked. Jeff laughed, as I elbowed Minho in the ribs. "What did I do?" He grinned.

"Anyway," I said, raising my eyebrows, "Do you know what might get it off."

"I have some old cleaning stuff that we use if blood or something goes on the floor. You can try that. Don't use it all though, it was months before the creators sent the next bottle up last time, and the Med-Jack hut really stinks of carcass after a while."

I grimaced and put my fork down. "And thank you for destroying my appetite!"

"And mine," Minho grumbled, "and on noodle night too!"

I left the hall alone, Minho said he had to talk to talk to Frypan about when the next noodle night will be. It was already quite dark, and I couldn't see anyone else around. The sky was completely clear, and I could see the milky way. I lay down in the grass, with my hands behind my head, and watched as several shooting stars zoomed across the black canvas above me.

"Hi, it's Willow right?" I sat up, and saw the new greenie sit down beside me.

"Um yeah, I'm Willow. Hi."

"Hi."

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes, before finally, I said "What did you want?"

"Oh," she replied uncomfortably, "I just wanted to ask if you could say sorry to that blonde guy for me. About the Chinese burn."

"Right, of course." I nodded.

The girl nodded back, and then stood up slowly. "Um, I guess I'll probably see you around."

"Sure, bye."

The girl began to walk away, as I lay back down on the grass. A cloud that I swore hadn't been there before was now covering the milky way.

"And it's Sakura by the way."

"Huh?"

"Sakura." I turned my head to see the silhouette of the girl standing maybe seven meters away. "My name."

I nodded, and then turned back to the sky. The cloud had passed, and the milky way was there in my sight again.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

**Arghhhhhh, I think I literally HATE this chapter. Nothing happened! I'm sorry for this chapter you guys. She just dyed wool and spoke to Minho. Something else was supposed to happen, but I just figured, let's get the new greenie name out of the way.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO, hope you guys enjoyed, you probably didn't seeing as it was just constant purple walls, but at least it's an update... right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, and don't forget to have the most beautiful and spectacular Saturday EVER, and that I love you all soooooooo much, CIAW!**

**xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Blood

**Hello lovelies, so first off, do not think that because I'm uploading again, that I'm going to be updating frequently, I've just suddenly felt like writing again.**

**So this chapter is DONE, and it's the biggie. I did leave it on a slight cliff hanger, but you'll have to read it to find out what (just me who hates when people say "**_**you'll have to read it to find out!" **_**or **_**"Stay tuned to find out!"**_** Ugh, so annoying XD**

**ALSO, I did make a couple mistakes along the way, I don't know if they will show but I can't rid of a couple weird line things in the story, so if they do show, don't worry about them – not supposed to be there.**

**Still trying to figure out the paragraphs so just bear with me folks, and well... LOVE Y'ALL AND SPEAK IN A SEC xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER ELEVEN – BLOOD

The next day, after a totally dreadful night of Newt complaining about his room, and how I'd "bollocksed" the entire wall, I walked down to the dinner hall alone.

Everyone was already awake, but because I'd had such a terrible sleep, not even the sound of the walls had woken me up.

"Hey Fry," I called, as I walked through the doors into the kitchen. The walls were covered in shelves filled with different ingredients. A stove sat in the middle of an island counter, surrounded by cupboards and a small mini fridge. "The creators sent all this?" I said in awe.

"Yeah, we had to ask for the fridge though." Frypan replied, coming through another door, and carrying some flour and eggs. "What do you need? If you want food, you should have come for breakfast."

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled like thunder, and Frypan chuckled. "If you want something, make it yourself."

"I don't know how to cook!" I whined.

"Just, mix some stuff up, put it in the oven for however long, and hope it isn't poisonous. Don't use everything though."

I stalked out of the kitchen. There wasn't even any point in me trying to cook; I had no clue even how to turn the stove on. My stomach gurgled again, and I tried to muffle the sound by wrapping my arms round my waist.

"Willow?" I turned around and saw Clint heading towards me. "Do you still want those cleaning supplies?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how bad Newt was last night. He just wouldn't shut up about it." I held my stomach tighter, as the familiar growl threatened to escape.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, looking at me oddly.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly, "Just hungry that's all."

Clint and I headed down to the med-jack hut together to fetch the cleaning supplies. He seemed quite happy to chatter, though I was too concentrated on my stomach to listen. It was beginning to really hurt, and I was starting to feel quite strange.

"It's in the second cupboard out back, I need to check on Gally and see how he's doing." Clint said as we arrived outside the hut.

"Sure," I replied gratefully, and left Clint at the steps.

Behind the med-jack hut, there were only a few metres space between the walls of the maze and the hut. There was almost no plant life or grass because of the little sunlight that could reach there. The trees and flowers that were there were dead, and made a sharp crunch as you trod on them. Two small shack like buildings, about the size of a portable toilet stood just behind the building, in the corner of the maze walls. The door hinges were a dusty bronze colour, and the handles was black, and rounded.

The door creaked as I opened it as quickly as I dared. All I could see was pitch black. My stomach roared loudly.

"Shut up!" I hissed, squeezing my belly tight.

I found a small lantern on the floor next to the door, which I picked up and turned on quickly. It crackled harshly, before flickering on and shining against hundreds of shelves scattered across the walls.

"Woah..." I gasped.

Hundreds of thousands of bottles of neon red blood lined the ledges, each marked with a different name: Adam, Alby, Ben, Chuck... I scanned each and every bottle, until I saw it.

Willow.

I picked up the jar which was one of the few to be completely full. The name was written on a small, white plaster that had been stuck onto the side. The liquid sloshed inside the glass barrier as I twisted the lid off.

The smell was so disgusting, I almost lost my appetite. Almost! I peered down into the horrible gloop. It was a light reddish purple colour with more blue than red. It was definitely more blue than all the others.

"I guess that's because I'm a girl." I guessed to myself.

"Nope." I froze as Clint walked in behind me, and took the jar carefully from my hands. "I thought I told you to go into the second cupboard. I am the only glader allowed in here."

I nodded, but didn't leave the room.

"What did you mean by 'nope'?" I asked.

Clint sighed, and then smiled sadly. He took my hand and led me out and around the side of the med-jack hut. We walked in, past Gally who glared at me as I walked past, but I wasn't in the mood to give him the finger.

We went into the resting room, which was at the very back of the Med-Jack hut. I hadn't been in there before, and was surprised by how little stuff there was. There was a single hammock hung low from the ceiling, and one small chair beside it.

Clint saw the surprise on my face; "A hammock so that when it's time, you at least _go_ in bed. A chair so that gladers can be with you to say goodbye."

"What did you mean when you-"

"When you first arrived, you were knocked out. You'd fainted somehow." Clint interrupted, sitting on the edge of the hammock. "No other glader has ever been unconscious when they've come here before. Just you. At first I was confused, but Alby told me to just let it go, so I did. Then, the other day when you needed stitches, it happened again. Admittedly, I think if I'd been in the situation I would have fainted as well, but that wasn't the problem. When you faint... you talk." I nodded slowly, as I sat down on the chair, and put my head in my hands. "When you arrived, you spoke about your mum, and how you didn't want to come here. How you could "help" them. When you fainted last time, you said a single word: Infection."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my eyes closing.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. I've always had these blood samples, each time someone comes to the hut I take one, yours is the one that I'm interested in though."

"Because of the colour?"

Clint paused, and stood up.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time," He began, "when I know more, and I'm completely certain."

"I need to know." I replied pleadingly. My stomach growled, almost like it was warning me.

"Your blood is different to everyone else's because..." Clint turned and leant against the door frame, "Because it's not real blood."

**...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**What did you think? I personally think this is maybe the best chapter so far (modest XD) just because it finally starts the proper plot thing that I've been trying to get in.**

**Any guesses about what's happening to Willow? Leave a guess in the comments. There is a clue somewhere in the story, not going to say where, but hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story and I hope that everything is perfect where you are, and if it isn't that everything is soon.**

**Love you all, and as always, HAVE A BEAUTIFUL... SUNDAY?**

**xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Ava Paige

**Why hello there, long time no see! How long has been, like a month and a half? I have had the worst writers block you have ever encountered, plus school has just been... not even gonna go there XD How have you all been? Hope you're all incredible.**

**I had a couple guesses for what happened in the last part, and I don't think the answer will be in this chapter (haven't written it yet) so if you want to guess go ahead.**

**Gonna do a really quick shout out to ImTheMazeRunner, who wrote some really nice stuff in the comments, and literally made me get off my butt and start writing again – thank you so much! Xxxxx**

**Anyhoo, you're not here to listen to me ramble.. or read my ramble (idk XD) you're here for a story, so now to try and get some imagination cap thoughts running through my pea-brain, and fingers crossed, not disappoint XD! (also gonna try another new paragraph technique, any ideas please comment below, because the paragraph system on this fanfic site, is terrible!)**

CHAPTER TWELVE – AVA PAIGE

. p . a . r . a . g . a . p . h .

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away."

. p . a . r . a . g . r . a . p . h.

Ava Paige rocked slowly on her chair. Back and forth, back and forth. Her hands were knotted together in a firm grip. Her usually immaculate bleach blonde hair, was frizzed out, like she'd had an electric shock. Behind her, a man was tied to the back of thin pipe stretching from the floor to the ceiling, with a thick rope, and a piece of white cloth in his mouth, cutting the flesh and leaking drops of blood.

"You might not think it was your fault..."

The man mumbled something illegible, and then writhed in pain, as she slapped his cheek, leaving a red mark of a gloved hand.

"Don't interrupt me." She hissed.

"You were the one that taught him to be careful – you are his "role model" as he put it, when we were training. YOU are his teacher."

"Please." Slap.

"The girl has learnt too much, to stay human for any longer. At this rate, they'll find out what she really is, before we can put her to good use. And it will be your son, that she see's first."

"Don't. . . . hurrrt. . . him." The man stuttered, blood pouring down his face.

Ava looked at him with disgusted pity, and clicked her finger. Two men, wearing black balaclavas walked out of the darkness behind the man and untied him; his eyes becoming big and round.

BANG...

Ava watched contently, and then turned to face a large glass screen showing maybe seventy small squared video cameras. She watched one; the blonde brit leaning against a door, his eyes closed.

"Come on Wil, open up. Talk to me."

In another frame, Ava watched girl pace round the room, and then take her shoe and throw it at the door.

"Leave me alone."

"Wil, please, I can try and help-"

"What am I Newt, when we all first come here, we can't remember things, but as we went along, we learnt what kind of a person we are. Now all of that is gone for me. I might not even be human for all I know. I just wanted-"

Ava switched the monitor with a sigh, she was too important to listen to all that girly rubbish.

She strided swiftly down the room, passing the man who was lying on the floor, with a bullet in his head.

She tutted, and then kicked him over to the side of the room.

"Such a shame," she smiled. "He was normally a very loyal worker."

She snapped her fingers, again, and the two men returned with a woman in their grasp, tears streaming down her pointed face.

"Clean it up," the men said.

"No.." the woman whispered, "Don't please..."

The men threw her onto the floor, and chucked her a sponge.

The woman cried harder, as she cleaned the blood stains.

"You have thirty seconds to say goodbye to him." Ava told her, and the woman nodded gratefully like a servant.

Ava smiled, though inside, she wanted to throw up. She sat back down, and watched the woman cower over the mans body, and weep. In some way Ava felt jealous of the love the two had shared, but it made her feel sick. Love was not was she wanted. Power, and answers was what she _needed, _and love would just get in her way.

"Time's up." The two men, picked the woman up harshly, and began walking into the darkness from where they had come.

The woman screams echoed round the pearl white room. "Please... Just a little longer... DAVID!"

Ava turned back to the computer screen, not giving a second thought to letting the horrible and dirty, love sick woman back into clean white offices. _Perhaps by now, something interesting will have happened._ She thought, pressing the small black on the side of the monitor.

. p . a . r . a . g . r . a . p . h .

**So there you have it. Kind of short but hey hoh, hopefully that will quench your need for willow XD.**

**Please leave a comment telling me what you thought the chapter, it was a bit different this time, in the sense we weren't in the glade, and don't forget to follow, so that you get to see more chapters, because we all know that I'm the worst uploader ever XD**

**Anyway, have an amazing weekend, and if like me and your summer break has just started, then wherever you are, have an incredible vacation or stay at home summer, and get really tanned, and drink loads of soda, or whatever, and just... YOLO!**

**xxxxxHG22xxxxx**


End file.
